


jellybones

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Split, fever era, i cringed typing that i'm sorry, kinda lowkey, softe bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a vignette from a simpler time)





	jellybones

For the first time in years, Ryan’s hands shake as he drags a thin line just under his eyes with dark pencil. As he lifts pencil from skin, he glares at the infinitesimal wobbles he’s created.  
_It’s okay. Nobody will notice under the lights._  
He brings the pencil to his other eye.  
_Nobody notices._  
Again, pencil meets skin.  
The door opens.  
His hand jerks in surprise, striking a dark line across his cheek.  
“Fuck!”  
He stands abruptly, slams the pencil down and whips around to see who entered – almost embarrassed at his outburst. It’s Brendon, eyes a little wide, mouth a little tight. He’s fully dressed and painted, looking a lot better than Ryan does right now.  
“Hey, stranger,” he says nervously, knocking the door lightly. “I-I’m sorry, didn’t mean to mess anything up.”  
“No no, it’s alright,” Ryan sighs, pushing a hand through his hair and twisting back around to straighten the supplies he disrupted. “I’m just… fucking things up today, I guess.”  
Brendon makes a small, unhappy noise, and moves over to Ryan’s vanity table. He shifts uncomfortably, but lets Brendon sit him back down and turn the chair to face him.  
“Here, let me-” Brendon starts, reaching over Ryan’s shoulder to snatch the eye pencil. Ryan instinctively shuts his eyes, letting Brendon tilt his chin up gently. A still-sharp pencil-tip traces his cheek in three different places, and Ryan doesn’t dare open his eyes and turn to the mirror until he’s sure that he’s done. Starting at the inner corner of his eye, Brendon has turned the sharp line into a geometric swirl of some sort, and added two more next to it. No longer a mistake. It’s a nice pattern. He swivels back around and smiles at Brendon, who seems to be holding his breath.  
“Thanks.” Ryan breathes shakily. That could have been... disastrous. Brendon smiles back, tilting his head to admire his work.  
“No worries,” he says quietly, bending over a bit to touch Ryan’s chin lightly and press a kiss to his cheekbone. “Take care of yourself, yeah?”  
Ryan shivers a little, then nods. Brendon grins and pats his shoulder.  
“Showtime, Ry!”  
He straightens up, turns on his heel, and he’s gone. Ryan hesitates just a little, sits in the empty room for a second longer than he should, and his hands aren’t shaking anymore.  
*


End file.
